Phone Tag
by NoNameAnymore
Summary: /Traduction de Phone Tag de Tashaelizabeth/ Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment avec tous ces appels? SLASH /OUI, le chapitre 5 est bel et bien là!/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduction. L'histoire véritable est écrite en anglais par **Tashaelizabeth**, que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ses histoires ! Et la série appartient à… euh, je crois que c'est Fox XD

Voilà, c'est ma première traduction. Cette fic comporte 17 chapitres plus une séquelle, alors souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Si vous avez un message à passer à l'auteur, je me ferai aussi un plaisir de le transmettre.

Ps : Parfois je laisse quelques mots en anglais parce que je trouve que ça donne mieux. Rien de bien méchant, vous allez voir.

Bonne lecture !

**Phone Tag**

_The phone rang._

Wilson chercha dans sa poche et en attrapa son téléphone portable. Julie roula des yeux. Wilson sourit gracieusement à ses invités. Il était assez impoli d'avoir son téléphone dans un établissement aussi raffiné. Un serveur qui passait par là lui jeta un sale regard. Il sourit avec charme, permettant au ragot de se propager que cet homme impoli avec le téléphone était en fait Dr. James Wilson, oui, l'oncologiste.

"Excusez-moi" dit-il, se détournant de la table. Il ouvrit son portable, ignorant l'appeleur id. "Hello."

"Hey." La voix était dure et profonde. Wilson sentit une vague de peur résonner dans son estomac.

"House."

Julie roula ses yeux si fort que Wilson fut surpris que personne ne le remarqua. Elle commença une conversation concernant son travail, à quel point il était important, combien il était bien payé. Wilson estima qu'il avait approximativement trois minutes à table, peut-être dix s'il quittait pour le vestiaire, et seulement s'il prétendait que c'était lié au travail.

Et la façon dont avait parlé House laissa Wilson savoir que cela ne l'était pas.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je suis en train de dîner."

"Avec elle?"

"Oui. Fais vite."

"Jamais."

Quelque chose allait se passer.

"Comment puis-je t'aider?"

"Tu pourrais partir de ce dîner, venir ici, enlever tous tes vêtements et te mettre au lit avec moi."

"Que fait-il?" entendit Wilson une autre femme demander.

La voix de Julie n'avait aucune pointe d'orgueil. "Il est oncologue. Il travaille avec des patients cancéreux."

"Oh, c'est très noble."

Wilson but une gorgée de vin et éloigna son corps de la table aussi loin que possible.

"Je suis déjà au lit tu sais... t'attendant. Es-tu à un endroit chic ?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes? Tu portes un costar ?"

"Non."

"Un beau costume alors. Tu as l'air trop sexy dans un beau costume. J'ai toujours envie t'arracher hors de tes vêtements."

"Quel est le diagnostic ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu prétends que c'est un appel professionnel ? Ce n'est pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Tu devrais être puni pour ça." Et est-ce à cause de la façon dont House a dit « puni » que tous ses poils de bras se dressent comme ça ?

"Et les symptômes?"

"Je suis couché dans mon lit, les vêtements en un tas sur le sol. Je laisse ma main descendre de mon torse, de mon estomac… oh…" House gémit.

Wilson massa sa nuque "Des gonflements?" Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il jouait à ce jeu.

"Oh oui, je gonfle. Fort. Douloureusement."

"Alors il y a de la souffrance?"

"Yeah." House déglutit. Wilson put légèrement entre les sons rythmés de House se prenant dans la main. "Yeah. Je suis tellement dur que ça fait mal. Si dur pour toi. Pensant à toi."

"Une haute température?"

"Oui. Oui. Je suis chaud. Ma peau est brûlante. Si tu étais là tu pourrais le sentir."

Wilson essaya de dire quelque chose mais son esprit était en train de rapidement le lâcher. House rit, fort et du fond de la gorge. "Dit 'pouls élevés'"

"Pouls élevés." répéta Wilson.

"Je peux sentir mes battements de cœur dans mes temples et je peux l'entendre dans mes oreilles. Oh Christ."

"Et… le…" Wilson attrapa son verre de vin et avala une plus longue gorgée. "La condition actuelle du patient ?"

"Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre? Je m'abandonne. Je suis couché dans mon lit, abandonné et pensant à toi. Tu me manques. Je te veux ici, tout de suite. Je t'aime, Wilson."

Wilson en lâcha presque son téléphone. "Interaction de médicaments ?" demanda-t-il. "Problème neurologique ?"

"Ne fait pas de blagues. C'est la vérité. Je t'aime, Wilson."

"Je... comprends. C'était prévisible. Ca prend du sens."

"_Oh god._ Je t'aime. Je suis si proche. Tu n'as pas à être intelligent. Parle, c'est tout. J'aime entendre ta voix. Parle-moi."

"Je pense définitivement que tu devrais continuer le traitement actuel."

"Essaye de m'arrêter"

"Oui, continue le traitement, peut-être même à une échelle plus agressive."

"Plus fort? Je peux faire plus fort." Wilson pouvait entendre la tension monter dans la voix de House.

"Donne-lui définitivement tout ce que t… nous avons. " Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à ses invités. La femme parlait gaiement avec Julie. L'homme fixait le fond de son verre de martini. "Nous ne voulons certainement pas que cette condition se détériore. Ce n'est pas un temps pour attendre et regarder, c'est un temps pour agir."

"Je peux t'appeler Jimmy? Juste cette fois ? Quand personne ne peut nous entendre ?"

"Je..." Wilson déposa son verre à présent vide sur la table. "Oui." Il jeta un œil à Julie. "_God yes._" dit-il avec une voix basse, puis éclaira sa gorge. "Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu finis le traitement et je serais là aussi tôt que possible pour prêter une main."

"Ou une..." House grogna. "Ou une bouche, Jimmy…" La voix se tut et l'halètement devint plus bruyant.

"Ou ça. Je pense que nous allons avoir une longue et difficile nuit, Docteur. Je pense à plusieurs traitements, l'un après l'autre. Autant que le patient pourra prendre. Ne pensez-vous pas ?"

La respiration de House s'éleva en un long gémissement silencieux qui sonnait presque, pour Wilson, comme son nom. Wilson laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il pouvait voir House dans sa chambre, un verre près de lui, son corps se courbant autant qu'il le pouvait et agitant, agitant fort avec des soupirs de soulagement.

Le téléphone déconnecta.

Wilson dit au revoir avec un ton professionnel à la tonalité et alors raccrocha lui-même.

Il rechercha dans son portefeuille et sortit sa carte dorée, la tendant à Julie. "Permets-moi de payer pour le dîner. Je suis vraiment désolé tout le monde. Je dois y aller. C'est une urgence." Il embrassa Julie sur la joue. "Tu peux rentrer à la maison, chérie ?"

Elle hocha la tête, évitant son regard.

Alors que le valet arrivait avec sa voiture et qu'il montait à l'intérieur, il attrapa son téléphone une nouvelle fois et tapa _redial_. Le numéro qui apparut à l'écran lui fut familier, cependant pas celui qu'il attendait. Il accéléra brutalement et tourna aussi vite que possible dans la direction de House.

"Princeton Plainsboro." répondit une voix féminine compétente.

Wilson se sentit soudainement glacé.

"Quoi?" grinça-t-il.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Standard administratif. Comment puis-je diriger votre appel?"

"Diagnostics." répondit Wilson.

"Je vous connecterai avec le bureau du Dr. House directement." dit la voix et une terrible musique d'attente retentit.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Ramenant l'excellence du futur grâce à un excellent soin."

Wislon exécuta un rapide et illégal demi-tour. Il prit note mentalement d'informer Cuddy que la devise de l'hôpital n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il descendit alors une allée et un quartier résidentiel avant que le téléphone sonne une deuxième fois. Il ne croyait pas que House ne soit vraiment là, mais il roulait tout de même en direction de l'hôpital.

"Ici House."

Il a répondu. Il a vraiment répondu.

"Tu as dit que tu étais à la maison."

"Tu as dit que j'étais un patient cancéreux."

"Non, j'ai dit que tu étais un de mes patients. Tu _es_ un de mes patients."

"Tu as dit que j'avais un problème neurologique"

"Tu ferais _mieux_ d'avoir un problème neurologique. De ton bureau. Tu as appelé de ton bureau. Tu as fais _ça_ dans ton bureau." La seconde partie de sa phrase n'est pas sortie de la façon dont il voulait. Il sentit sa crainte revenir, son ventre se tordre de douleur une nouvelle fois en une 'merveilleuse' façon.

"Et si quelqu'un t'avait surpris?"

"C'est ça l'intérêt."

"Pas toujours." Il freina, s'arrêtant à un rang de maisons ternes. Ce quartier était presque pareil au sien, il se sentait déjà comme un alien ici. "Je vais à ton appartement." décida-t-il, sa voix s'approfondissant. Il fit un autre demi-tour, manquant de justesse quelques poubelles. "Je suis presque là. Je serai dans ta chambre dans dix minutes."

"En costume." C'était une réalisation, pas une question.

"En costume. Tu peux toujours venir à la maison…" Wilson sourit machiavéliquement. "Ou tu peux appeler. A toi de voir."

_Dial tone._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduction. L'histoire véritable est écrite en anglais par Tashaelizabeth, que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ses histoires ! Et la série appartient à… euh, je crois que c'est Fox XD

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me donnent du courage pour traduire ! Bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur le chapitre !

**Phone Tag**

_The phone rang._

« Wilson » dit-il en décrochant, sans détacher ses yeux de ses papiers.

« Hey. »

Wilson releva la tête.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« A la maison. Dans mon lit. Où es-tu ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai répondu au téléphone. Où penses-tu que je suis ? » Une infirmière le regarda du couloir, remarquant son air paniqué. Il adopta immédiatement une expression plus sombre.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. » Et il y avait toutes sortes de soulagement dans ce bien.

« Fais-tu ça à tous tes amis quand tu t'ennuies ? »

« Juste au plus joli d'entre eux. »

Wilson se leva et essaya de voir à travers sa fenêtre de balcon dans le bureau de House sans devoir prendre son téléphone de la table. Il ne put pas ; l'angle était impossible.

« Où es-tu ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit. A la maison. Dans mon lit. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Que portes-tu ? »

Wilson sourit. « Je pense que ton problème neurologique revient. »

« Faux. Aucun homme n'est responsable de ce qu'il dit dans cette condition. Que portes-tu ? »

Wilson traversa la pièce et ferma la porte. « Pantalon gris. Chemise bleu clair. Cravate. Blouse de travail. » débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Il contourna le bureau et se rassit dans son fauteuil. « Et toi ? »

« T'es pas marrant. » se plaint House.

« _Gosh, I'm sorry_. Laisse-moi t'expliquer encore une fois. La plupart des docteurs ont ces choses appelées patients, choses embêtantes et… »

« Tes stores sont ouverts ? »

Wilson jeta un œil à son mur. Un concierge balayait l'entrée. « Oui. »

« Bien. » La voix de House se baissa d'un ton. « Et ta porte est fermée, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu la fermer. »

Wilson sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. « Oui… »

« Alors tout le monde peut te voir, mais personne ne peut t'entendre ? C'est l'essentiel. » Il fit un petit bruit du fond de sa gorge. Wilson entendit le son des ressorts du lit de House craquer et fut un peu embarrassé de réaliser qu'il connaissait leur exact emplacement et leur résonance. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quelqu'un peut te voir ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis tout seul. C'est le milieu de la journée. Je pourrais crier et crier et personne ne le remarquerait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais crier ? »

_«__Oh god. Oh, baby. __Yes. Don't stop.__»_dit-il d'un ton parfaitement normal. Wilson sentit son visage rougir.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre ? »

House rit. « Je pourrais effleurer mon jeans du bout des doigts. Je pourrais ouvrir ma braguette. Je pourrais... oh. »

Wilson réalisa qu'il haletait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir ; le concierge remuait son balai en cercle et prétendait ne pas regarder le transpirant, haletant oncologue. Wilson lui lança un regard noir, puis se voûta vers son bureau après avoir attrapé un stylo.

« Tu as arrêté de parler. » se plaint House. « Tu dois parler sinon ça ne marche pas. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Que ferais-tu si tu étais là ? »

Wilson commença à dessiner des ronds sur les résultats de quelqu'un. « Je te giflerais pour essayer de faire ça au milieu de la journée. »

« Wilson. » La voix était pressante et suppliante.

Wilson laissa tomber son stylo. « Bien, je t'enlèverais ton pantalon. »

« Trop tard. »

Wilson cacha son visage dans sa main. « Je me coucherais près de toi, de ce fait tu pourrais sentir ma chaleur. Je soufflerais dans tes oreilles ; embrasserais ton cou, comme tu aimes. Je ferais courir mes mains dans tes cheveux. J'aime sentir tes cheveux glisser dans mes mains. » Wilson sourit. « J'explorerais ton corps avec mes mains. Morderais ta clavicule. Quand je te mords là, tu fais toujours un bruit particulier. »

House gémit.

« Non, pas ce bruit. » Wilson se déplaça vers l'avant. « C'est un peu plus aigu. »

House rit. « Alors c'est à cause de toi que je suis couvert de bleus. »

« Yeah... » Wilson sourit plus largement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu sais ce que je fais. » La voix de House résonnait approximativement en rythme avec sa respiration. « Je veux savoir ce que tu ferais. »

« Je... » Wilson avait perdu le train de ses pensées. « Je... hum... Je…"

« Je pense que tu étais en train de mordre ma clavicule. »

« Oui, la clavicule. » Wilson frotta le bas de sa nuque. « Eh bien, je suppose que j'embrasserais ta poitrine. Descendrais de ta poitrine, descendrais de ton ventre. Je serais allongé entre tes jambes et… »

« Tu ne peux pas être allongé entre mes jambes. Le lit est trop court pour ça. »

« Maintenant, qui n'est pas marrant ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être allongé entre mes jambes et tu n'es pas assez grand pour être agenouillé sur le sol, pas de la façon dont je suis allongé. Fais quelque chose d'autre. »

« Comme quoi ? » Et même en se disputant, leur envie ne partait pas. A chaque fois que Wilson fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir ce que House devait faire. La vision lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur et de fraîcheur dans tout son corps.

« Enjambe-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » La voix de Wilson se cassa. Il jeta un regard dans le couloir et soupira de soulagement en constatant que le concierge s'avérait être à mi-chemin de l'ascenseur.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Enjambe-moi. » séduisit la voix.

Wilson avala difficilement. « Très bien, je t'enjambe. J'ai tout mon poids sur toi mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai encore mes vêtements sur moi, tu te souviens ? Tu peux sentir le tissu de mon pantalon contre tes jambes nues. »

_« __Cock…tease. __»_ (1)

« Yeah. » Wilson souffla. « Je me penche sur toi et tu te frottes contre moi… »

« Et puis… » La voix de House était tendue, difficilement audible à travers sa respiration laborieuse.

« Je t'embrasse. » dit Wilson catégoriquement.

House eut un gémissement étranglé. « Oui, je vais… »

« _Hard._ » dit Wilson plus fort. « _I kiss you hard_. Je colle ma langue dans ta bouche. Je lèche le palais. Je mords tes lèvres. Mes mains sont de chaque côté de ta tête et mon poids sur mes hanches et elles se frottent contre tes hanches et je t'embrasse. » Wilson ferma les yeux et appuya sa main contre sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur affolé contre le bout de ses doigts.

La respiration de House était redevenue normale. La pression du sentiment de luxure déclinait lentement. Wilson entendit le craquement des ressorts du lit. Un rire.

« Ca ne t'a pas prit beaucoup de temps » dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi. » dit House, semblant fatigué.

« Oh, ça explique tout. » sourit Wilson. « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Je vais nettoyer puis faire une sieste. C'est tout ce que j'ai prévu. Pourquoi ? »

Wilson s'adossa à son fauteuil. « Mon dernier rendez-vous est à 5h30… » dit-il, aguicheur, posant ses pieds sur la table.

« Tu prends la pizza. Je fournirai le porno. »

« Oui, ou je pourrais t'inviter à dîner. »

Silence.

« Dans un de mes costumes ? » ajouta Wilson avant qu'il ait pût s'arrêter.

« Ecoute. » dit finalement House. « Je ne sais pas si… »

« Si c'est concernant ton problème neurologique de ta défaillante santé mentale… » Wilson retira ses pieds du bureau et les posa fermement sur le sol. Il regarda par la fenêtre et ne voyant personne, il entoura sa main libre autour du bas du téléphone et parla avec la voix la plus basse qu'il ait eu de toute cette conversation.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il doucement.

Silence.

« Prends-moi à six heures. » soupira House.

_Dial tone.  
_

* * *

(1) Alors, là, je ne sais vraiment pas comment traduire ! On doit comprendre par-là qu'un certain point de l'anatomie de House fait particulièrement mal (et je ne parle pas de sa jambe XD) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduction. L'histoire véritable est écrite en anglais par Tashaelizabeth, que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ses histoires ! Et la série appartient à… euh, je crois que c'est Fox XD

Et voilà le chapitre 3, servi tout chaud, le jour de mon anniversaire ! Eh oui jeunes gens, j'ai seize ans aujourd'hui ! Allez, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires qui font très plaisir à l'auteur originale et à la traductrice (c'est-à-dire… moi XD)

**Phone Tag**

_The phone rang._

House leva sa main, interrompant une patiente au milieu de son babillage incessant, et ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Hey. » La voix était mal assurée et assez incertaine.

House se redressa immédiatement. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans ton lit. Ne dis rien de suspect. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es bizarre, sors de ce truc et si je suis gêné je ne ferai pas de truc dangereux comme m'envoyer en l'air avec toi dans l'ascenseur ou sur le bureau de Cuddy ou autre chose. »

House n'avait jamais pensé à coucher sur le bureau de Cuddy. Il aima l'idée. « Je suis à la clinique ; envie de venir pour une consultation ? »

« Ce serait suspect. En plus, je suis dans ton lit. Ecoute. » House entendit le son des craquements des ressorts de son lit.

La patiente le fixait du regard.

« Attend. » House couvrit l'embouchure de son téléphone. « Il n'y a rien de bizarre avec votre œil. Vous portez la lentille de contact de votre petit ami. »

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami » s'offusqua la patiente.

« Votre camarade de chambre alors. Quelqu'un avec qui vous partagez votre salle de bain. Partez. Echangez. Soulagez leur mal de tête. »

La patiente partit. Wilson rit. « Qu'est-ce c'était ? »

« Quand le dossier dit brun et que les yeux sont un bleu et un vert ; quelqu'un attrape la migraine et l'autre idiot court à la clinique parce qu'elle pense qu'elle devient aveugle. » House jeta le dossier sur la table d'examen. « Revenons à nos moutons… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis assis dans la clinique. Une main tient mon téléphone et l'autre est sur ma… cane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis couché dans ton lit. Je te l'ai dit. »

« Je suis plus intéressé en ce que tu fais dans mon lit. Où sont tes mains… ce que tu portes… ou pas. »

« Je porte… »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'infirmière Brenda montra son visage renfrogné dans la salle d'examen. « Patient suivant. »

« Je suis occupé. » répondit House. « Consultation. »

« J'ai besoin de la salle. »

« Je suis… occupé. » répéta House.

« J'ai besoin… de la salle. »

House roula des yeux, se hissa sur sa cane et boitilla hors de la pièce. Une foule de patients snobs, éternuants et fatigués remplissaient la clinique. Un enfant jouait avec un autre sur le chemin de House.

« Dois-je répéter ma question ? »

« Un boxer. Flanelle. Pas vraiment sexy. »

House appuya le bouton d'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. House entra et enfonça le bouton de fermeture.

« Et… »

« Un tee-shirt gris qui est trop petit et je pense qu'il est à toi. Désolé. »

« Maintenant, _c'est_ sexy. »

« _House_ ! » C'était un sifflement.

« Relax, je suis dans l'ascenseur. » Ses yeux explorèrent le plafond.

« Si tu dis quoi que se soit, je raccroche et je ne ferai plus jamais ça. »

« Allez, Jamie, tu ne veux pas être un salaud. En plus, on ne tombe jamais enceinte la première fois… »

« Au revoir. »

« Non, attend… » La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra. House rougit et fixa le sol. « Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas… » Evitant le regard de l'infirmière, House appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de son étage. « Vas-y. »

« Bien… Je suis dans ton lit. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent. House quitta l'infirmière sans un regard et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau.

« Okay. » dit-il, stoppant un moment parce qu'il hésitait entre le bureau de Wilson et le sien. Il choisit le sien, ouvrit la porte et baissa les stores et finalement s'écroula dans sa chaise.

Wilson déglutit sourdement. « Je fixe le plafond. »

« D'accord. »

« Je suis… nerveux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda vivement House.

« Parce que. Parce que c'est bizarre. »

Les lèvres de House se dessinèrent en un sourire malicieux. « J'entre par la porte. »

« Je pensais que tu étais au travail. »

« Non… » House s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. « _J'entre par la porte._ »

« D'accord. Je suis couché dans ton lit. Tu entres par la porte, laisse tomber ta cane, t'assis sur le lit, à côté de moi. »

« Et… »

« Tu poses tes mains sur mon ventre, sous mon… ton… tee-shirt. Tu caresses ma peau. »

House sourit. « C'est agréable. »

« Oui, tu… »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. House attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança au récidiviste. Malheureusement c'était la balle de tennis géante et elle rebondit de façon inoffensive sur la vitre.

Cameron plongea sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Pouvons-nous parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! »

Elle l'ignora et entra avec un dossier dans ses mains.

« Il y a cette fille à la clinique avec… »

« Peut-être que je devrais raccrocher… »

« Non. » House poussa un énorme soupir. « Toi. Reste en ligne. » aboya-t-il avant d'éloigner le combiné de sa bouche. « Toi. Vingt secondes. »

Cameron chercha ses mots.

« Cinq mots-clé. Maintenant. »

« Fille. Mal de tête. Arythmie. Fièvre. S'il vous plait ? »

House haussa un sourcil. « Tu aurais dû utiliser un mot à la place du 's'il vous plait'. Laisse le dossier, va faire les tests de drogues et barre-toi. Très, très loin. Dresse une liste alphabétique de l'équipement du labo si besoin, juste barre-toi loin. »

Cameron laissa tomber le dossier sur le bureau de House et se retira. Sur le chemin, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Dehors ! »

House se hissa sur ses pieds.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Wilson.

« Une retraite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'avais ma main sur ton ventre, c'est déjà finit ? »

« Non, tu m'enlèves mon tee-shirt. »

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient chaleureusement et agréablement le visage de House alors qu'il sortait sur le balcon. Il pouvait voir le bureau sombre de Wilson, les vitres réfléchissant brillamment la lumière du soleil. House balança une jambe au-dessus du muret qui séparait leur balcon, ayant ainsi une jambe de chaque côté. Il sourit. La métaphore semblait convenir.

« Et… »

« Tu fais courir tes mains sur tout mon corps. Doucement. »

« Ca ne me ressemble pas. »

« Non, pas du tout. Tu es étrangement doux. Lent. Tu sais que j'ai attendu ça toute la journée. »

« Toute la journée, duh ? » House passa sa main à travers ses cheveux, ses courts ongles effleurant son cuir chevelu. « Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de quelques renforcements. »

« Nope. Tu n'as pas mal. Tu n'es pas fatigué. Nous avons ce grand lit, le soleil l'illumine. Tu te couches à côté de moi, tu me frôles. Alors tu commences à m'embrasser… »

« Oui… »

« Yeah, tes mains vont… »

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Quoi ?! »

Cuddy se renfrogna, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu aurais dû être à la clinique depuis deux heures. »

« J'y étais. »

« Bien sûr. » Cuddy roula des yeux.

« J'y étais tout à l'heure. Je fais une pose. »

« Ce n'est pas un chantier, s'il y a des patients dans la clinique tu dois être là pour les examiner. » Les talons de Cuddy claquaient alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. « Donne-moi ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Et si c'était une urgence ? »

« Je pense définitivement que je dois partir. » dit Wilson. « Je te verrai à la maison ce soir. »

Cuddy arracha le téléphone de la main de House. « Hallo ? » Elle roula des yeux. « Bonjour Wilson. House ne peut pas jouer maintenant. »

« Mais Mo-om. » pleurnicha House, souriant face aux choix de mots de sa boss.

« Il t'appellera plus tard. Bonne journée. »

_Dial tone. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que la traduction. L'histoire véritable est écrite en anglais par Tashaelizabeth, que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ses histoires ! Et la série appartient à Fox.

Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'étais occupée à lire Harry Potter 7. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour parler bouquin, alors… Et aussi des travaux chez moi… bref, je ne vais pas parler de ma vie. Merci beaucoup pour vos review, et n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres XD !

**Réponse à la question « Cuddy sait-elle pour House et Wilson ? » **: Tashaelizabeth m'a dit qu'elle aimait que les lecteurs pensent ce qu'ils veulent ; elle laisse des ambiguïtés exprès pour. Donc vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez ! Personnellement, je pense que Cuddy sait mais que les deux ne savent pas qu'elle sait XD

Bonne lecture !

**Phone Tag**

_The phone rang._

Il sonna encore.

« Tu ne vas pas répondre ? » s'écria House à travers la porte fermée.

« C'est mon portable. C'est juste le travail. » répondit Wilson alors qu'il s'affairait dans la chambre, ayant enlevé la moitié de ses vêtements et se prêtant à aller au lit.

La main de House tressaillit involontairement. Il déglutit difficilement et pressa son téléphone à l'arrière de son oreille. « C'est peut-être important. » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Wilson râla, sortit de la chambre et, vraisemblablement, saisit d'un geste vif son téléphone de la table basse.

« Wilson. » répondit-il.

« Hey. » dit House.

« House ? Qu'est-ce que tu… » Des pas énervés traversèrent l'appartement. Quelqu'un fit trembler la porte de la salle de bain. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Faut qu'on parle. »

« Et alors ? Sors de là et parlons. »

« Si je te regarde, je ne vais pas parler. Et il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as dit 'à la maison'. »

« J'ai dit quoi ? » La voix venait maintenant depuis le téléphone plutôt que de la porte.

« Tu as dit : 'Je te verrai à la maison'. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ça ne peut pas être ta maison. »

« Quoi ?! » Ce fut crié à depuis la porte.

« Ca ne peut pas être ta maison. » répéta House. « Tu ne cherches même plus d'appartement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai trouvé un ou deux, mais le marché est vraiment mauvais en ce moment… »

« Tu mens. » House rit, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans ce bruit. Il fit tournoyer sa cane quelques fois.

« D'accord, non. Non. Je ne cherche pas d'appartement, okay. T'es heureux ? »

« Non, et il s'agit justement de ça. Je ne suis pas heureux. Je suis très rarement heureux. Toi, par contre, tu es un junkie du bonheur. Si tu ne prends pas continuellement un renforcement positif, tu vas aller voir dans la culotte des infirmières. »

House entendait Wilson marcher avec fureur dans l'entrée. Ayant atteint la fin, il se tourna et revint. « Je n'ai pas trompé Julie. » dit-il.

« Si, tu l'as fait. »

« Non, c'est faux ! »

« Si, tu l'as fait. » House laissa sa cane s'appuyer contre lui et se frotta le front. « Avec moi. »

Wilson était de nouveau silencieux.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre ici. »

« Mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires. Je cuisine. Je… On est bien, ensemble. »

« Oui, mais ça n'intervient pas pour être mon camarade de chambre. Tu ne veux pas partager mon appartement. Tu veux partager mon lit. C'est différent. »

« Tu ne veux pas… plus ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aime coucher. J'aime même être amoureux et, Jésus, je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour. Je pointe juste ce qu'il faut pointer. Tu es une personne qui a incroyablement besoin que les autres aient besoin de toi. »

« Et tu es un salaud. » C'était hurlé à travers la porte. House ferma les yeux brièvement, entendant la porte trembler une nouvelle fois.

« Yeah. Oui, je le suis. Tu espérais que je change ? »

« … Non… » Wilson ne semblait pas sûr.

« Tu mens. »

« … Peut-être que j'ai espéré, j'ai espéré qu'un jour tu pourrais être en bonne santé. »

House cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il, prenant l'offensive.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu veux que je sois quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce tu veux dire exactement ? »

« Je te veux en bonne santé. Ca veut dire que je veux que tu sois près aussi longtemps que… »

« Aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi ?! »

« Aussi longtemps que cela nous prendra pour être heureux ! »

House reprit sa cane et se détacha du bord de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… pense… que nous pouvons être heureux, un jour ou l'autre, je pense que nous devons juste tout résoudre et nous serons heureux. Juste toi et moi. »

« Wilson… Les gens ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. »

« Je sais. » dit Wilson misérablement. « Je veux juste que ça ne finisse jamais. »

« Mais ça le sera. Un jour, l'un de nous deux en aura marre de l'autre. Un de nous va partir. Un de nous va laisser tomber. »

« Alors tu ne veux pas que j'emménage parce que tu ne veux pas que je parte ? C'est fou. »

« Oui, je suis fou. Problème neurologique, tu te souviens ? » House commença à marcher, le bout de sa cane traînant sur le carrelage. « Je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu m'aimes, ou plutôt tu penses m'aimer, et tu n'as certainement pas besoin de moi. Mais tu as ce complexe d'avoir besoin d'être nécessaire aux gens. »

« Alors nous sommes voués à l'échec. »

« Oui. Depuis le début. »

Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole pendant un moment. House continuait à faire les cent pas, de la porte au lavabo. Il voulait désespérément s'étendre mais le sol entier semblait trop petit pour que ce soit une option valable.

« Tu marches ? »

« J'ai mal à la jambe. »

« Okay, que penses-tu de ça. » dit Wilson. House pouvait dire qu'il avait un doigt en l'air, un air odieusement optimiste sur le visage. « Je promets que jamais plus je ne te dirai comment je me sens. Comme ça je serai un puzzle. Si je suis un puzzle tu devras essayer de me comprendre. Et si tu dois essayer de me comprendre alors tu devras être près de moi, tu auras besoin de moi. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je n'irai pas à la chasse des sous-vêtements des infirmières dans leurs casiers. »

House arrêta de marcher.

« Ca sonne remarquablement disfonctionnel. »

« Mais ça pourrait marcher. »

« Peut-être… pour un moment. » House tapa le sol de sa cane. « Il y aura des disputes. »

« Beaucoup. »

« Je ne pardonne pas facilement. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai tendance à humilier publiquement mes compagnons. »

« Tu le fais déjà. »

House hocha la tête. « Ca marche. »

« Oh Dieu merci. » dit Wilson sarcastiquement. « Tu vas enfin ouvrir la porte ? »

« Je dois me trouver un nouveau docteur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un docteur. Tu ne peux pas écrire mes prescriptions et dormir avec moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que les autres doivent… »

« Quelle partie de 'humiliation en public' tu ne comprends pas ? »

« D'accord, je dirai à Cuddy. »

« Quand ? »

« Demain. Je raconterai tout à Cuddy demain. Dès la première heure. »

La main de House atteignit la poignée de la porte.

_Dial tone. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: voir chapitres précédents.

OUI elle est là! Désolée de l'attente, vraiment. En attendant, je me barre mercredi en vacance jusqu'au 27 aout, alors désolée mais y aura pas le 6 avant la rentrée. Désouli. Sinon, merci pour les review et bonne lecture!

**Phone Tag**

_The phone rang._

Il sonna encore.

Il sonna une troisième fois.

« Quoi ? » répondit Wilson.

« Hey. »

« Non. Non, House. Je suis sur l'autoroute, on essaye d'utiliser juste une seule bande parce que des stupides chauffeurs se sont étalés sur la route. Pas moyen. »

« J'ai juste dit 'Hey'. »

« C'était la _façon_ dont tu l'as dit. » Wilson regarda autour de lui, s'efforçant de tout prendre en compte.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais entendu ce que le New Jersey a fait ce matin. »

« A moins que cela ne concerne un changement du paiement d'autoroute dans les vingt prochaines minutes, je m'en fous. »

« Non, tu ne t'en fous pas. Ils l'ont légalisé. »

« Je suis sûr que mes patients en seront ravis. »

House rit. « Je ne parle pas de 'ça'. Je parle de la chose à laquelle on est enfin autorisé d'en être heureux. »

« Oh, ça. »

« Alors, t'as envie ? »

« Non. » Une grande SUV noire surgit dans la bande brusquement sans le signaler. Wilson jura et écrasa le frein.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Un, tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Deux, tu l'utiliseras pour ennuyer les gens. Trois, ma mère me tuera. »

« Ta mère m'adore. »

« Et ça continuera seulement si tu ne lui racontes _jamais_ qu'elle n'aura pas de petits-enfants. »

« Je sais mieux faire que de raconter à une vieille juive que jamais elle ne pourra adoucir quelques morveux avec des cookies et des… latkes (1) ? »

Wilson roula des yeux.

« En plus » continua House « Qui a dit qu'elle n'en aura pas ? »

« Tu as compris que j'ai dit non pour le mariage, alors pourquoi ne pas demander si je voulais avoir des enfants ? » Le trafic était complètement paralysé. Wilson soupira, massant le haut de son nez où une migraine commençait à se former.

« Tiens, je réalise que je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Tu veux des enfants ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Wilson. « Peut-être oui, je pense. » Quelque chose dans le ton de House le rendait nerveux.

« Veux-tu mes enfants ? »

« Tu sais, en dépit de ce que tu racontes à tout le monde à l'hôpital, je suis en fait un homme… »

« Et en dépit de ce que tu racontes, parce que c'est l'expression que tu veux utiliser, tu devrais avoir remarqué que c'était hypothétique. Hypothétiquement, il y a une mère porteuse sur le pas de notre porte. Tu voudrais avoir mon enfant ? »

« Est-ce que je suis obligé de répondre ? »

« Tu préfères parler du trafic ? »

Wilson soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y jamais vraiment pensé. Tu as des antécédents d'Alzheimer ou de leucémie ? »

« C'est certainement la chose la moins romantique que je n'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie. »

« Eh bien, désolé. J'aimerais au moins savoir dans quoi je m'investis. Tous ceux du côté de ta mère avaient des problèmes de cœur, non ? Enfin, tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque ! »

« Ce n'était absolument pas de ma faute. »

« Et alors. Il n'y a seulement que ce petit gène cancéreux du côté de mon père alors il faudrait mieux que je sois le père biologique. »

« Mon enfant serait plus intelligent. »

« Mon enfant serait plus beau. »

Le trafic s'éclaircit légèrement et il put avancer d'environ dix mètres, avant de s'arrêter encore une fois. Au moment même où la SUV devant lui bougea aussi de dix mètres, un prétentieux minivan derrière lui klaxonna de toutes ses forces. Wilson jura une nouvelle fois.

« Oh mon dieu, comme si ça allait te tuer d'attendre quelques malheureuses petites secondes avant d'arriver à ton putain d'entraînement de foot. » il murmura entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. Non. Je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je ne veux plus jamais voir de gosse de ma vie. » Il avança de dix mètres, le minivan derrière lui le suivant. « Et je veux que toutes ces stupides voitures excessivement chères soient bannies de la circulation. »

« Ne conduis-tu pas toi-même une Volvo ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Je serai un bon Papa. » dit House, revenant au sujet précédant.

« Oh non tu ne le seras pas. »

« Je serai un merveilleux père et un merveilleux mari. »

« Okay, j'ai compris. C'est l'une de ces conversations. Ai-je besoin de dire quelque chose ou je peux sauver ces quelques minutes et t'imaginer parler dans le vide ? »

« Je serai un merveilleux père parce que je n'adoucis pas les choses. »

« Ne pas adoucir les choses ne te font être un bon père, ça te fait… » Wilson réfléchit une seconde. « Et bien, ça te fait être _ton_ père, en fait. »

Silence.

Wilson pouvait dire que House boudait.

« C'était mesquin. » dit-il finalement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais comme ton père, j'ai dit que c'était quelque chose que ton père faisait. »

Plus de silence.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras un merveilleux père. » Wilson dit finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne parles pas aux enfants comme s'ils étaient des idiots. » La circulations s'éclaircit un peu et Wilson commença l'horrible exercice qu'était de démarrer et de s'arrêter, s'avancer de quelques mètres puis de freiner. « Ou bien tu parles aux enfants comme s'ils étaient aussi idiots que les adultes, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il y a une sorte de respect… ou de non-respect… Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que tu es bon avec eux. »

« Tu devras être la mère. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Allez, qui sera le plus susceptible à embrasser leurs genoux s'ils se les écorchent ? »

« Je vois ça d'ici, en fait ; 'Daddy, je suis fatigué de marcher' 'Quand j'avais douze ans je devais marcher un kilomètre et demi pour aller à l'école quand il neigeait !' »

« _J'ai_ marché un kilomètre et demi pour aller à l'école. »

« Oui, mais il ne neige pas au Soudan. »

« Tu ne vas pas à l'école à pied au Soudan, tu voyages dans des camions avec des soldats armés. Par contre, tu vas à l'école à pied en France, où il neige et où il faut marcher un kilomètre et demi pour aller à une école avec un programme de musique décent et est-ce que tu fais attention quand je te parle de mon enfance ? »

Wilson secoua sa tête d'étonnement. Finalement, enfin, ils dépassèrent l'accident et commencèrent à se disperser à travers quatre merveilleuses bandes d'une manière beaucoup plus fluide. Le trafic s'accéléra et bientôt on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait eu quelque chose sur la route. Le minivan qu'il avait insulté le dépassa à sa gauche. Wilson vit un groupe d'enfants fatigués et leur mère harcelée. Un petit blond couvert de tâches de rousseur faisait rebondir une balle sur le siège avant et un gros bébé, endormi dans son siège, avait ses cheveux qui se redressaient à cause de l'électricité statique. Entre les sièges avant, un écran suspendu toit illuminait la voiture avec un dessin animé vraisemblablement ennuyeux.

Wilson avait vu tout ça très vite, le temps que la voiture le dépasse.

« Oui. » dit-il.

« Non, c'est pas vrai. »

Wilson réalisa que House était toujours sur le dernier sujet.

« Non, je veux dire oui. Oui. Hypothétiquement, si une mère porteuse se présente à notre porte, alors oui. Absolument sûr, à cent pour cent. Oui. »

Il y eut un silence. Wilson pouvait entendre House respirer.

« Mais pour le mariage ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Jamais. Pas dans un million d'années. »

House rit. « Bien. »

« Tu n'es pas sur le point de me dire que tu as mis enceinte une quelconque petite-amie de l'université et qu'elle vient de te retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Me crois-tu du genre à engrosser la première fille qui passe ? Comment est le trafic ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. Je serai bientôt là. »

« D'accord… » Wilson l'entendit prendre une gorgée de quelque chose, sûrement pour avaler une pilule. « Merci. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir dit non. »

« Eh bien, merci d'avoir posé la question. »

_Dial tone. _

-- -- -- -- -- --

(1) Gâteaux de spécialité juive. J'y connais rien, donc Wikipédia pour les curieux :p.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Et merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont aidé à corriger ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire Lady Fox et Were!

Satji


End file.
